100 SasoDei ficlets
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the Ficlet100 community at LiveJournal. Pairing: SasoDei, Sasori x Deidara.Warning for possible out of characterness and shounenai.No longer or shorter than 100 words each. Chapter 8 gets an M rating. Just for safety though, mainly kissing.
1. More than one way to be shut up

Document Opened: 12/20/2007, 12:56am.

Theme/Prompt: No.54. Babble.

This is going to apply to this and the rest of the ficlets.

Warning for possible out of character-ness. And no err.."M" rated stuff.:p.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..;b.

///////\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\///////////

It seemed like the blond would never shut up. He had been going on about anything

and everything. It was hard concentrating and he had already told him to shut up,

among other things.

However, nothing seemed to phase the bomber._'Well, there is one thing...'_

Smirking for a moment he pushed his chair back and walked over to Deidara,

who was sitting on the bed and looked at him. "Danna, un?"

He barely had time to finish that question before Sasori had his face close to his

own and kissed him. Inwardly Deidara smiled himself. _'It works everytime, un.'_

\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\/////////

Authors Note:

Behold, my first complete SasoDei ficlet. Well, technically this is the first thing for

them I have completed...Later people!..

12/20/2007, 03:01am.


	2. Interrupted by an apple

Document Opened: 12/23/2007, 09:34pm.

Theme/Prompt: No.03. Memory.

///////\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\

He could remember when he was alone. His hands tended to

alienate some people, his _art _others. Being an S-rank terrorist didn't

help much either.

Now things were different, aside from being around others that hadn't

considered him a _freak, _he had his Danna. Sasori, it seemed truly cared for him.

Finding this out after getting hurt and Sasori was there.

He smiled and a second later, instinctively, he caught something

that was thrown at him.

He blinked at the object. _'An apple, un?'_

"We have orders."

He jumped out of the tree to catch up with Hiruko's retreating form.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////

Authors Note:

Err...Happy Holidays people!..

See ya later! 12/24/2007, 01:03am.


	3. T'is the season

Document Opened: 12/24/2007, 04:25pm.

Theme/Prompt: No.47. Family.

///////\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

///////\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\

There were some things that _couldn't_ or maybe _shouldn't_ be explained, Deidara decided as he watched the scene before him.

S-rank criminals, both feared and respected, talking and in one or two cases arguing, in a room decorated for the season.

This was his first time there and how they were acting, it seemed they had known each other for years.

"You're late." Sasori looked at him.

"I know, un." He took a seat beside Sasori. Hidan was sitting across from them, got a smirk on his face. "What is it, un?"

He pointed above them where mistletoe was hanging.

//////////\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\/////////

Merry/Happy Holidays people!..

12/24/2007, 07:06pm.


	4. How not to freeze or Pointless fluff

Document Opened: 12/24/2007, 08:30pm.

Theme/Prompt: No.37. Cave.

///////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\

_'Stupid snow, un.' _He thought as he drew his knees closer to his chest and shivered.

Sasori finished making a few minor repairs to Hiruko when he noticed how quiet it was._'Odd.'_ He turned to see Deidara against the cavern wall.

Cold didn't really affect him, but he knew there was a chance that Deidara could freeze.

///////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
He was surprised when he felt familiar arms slip around his waist as he was pulled out of his position, so he was against Sasori.

He snuggled closer and Sasori rested his chin on his head.

_'Maybe snow isn't so stupid, un.'_

\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

What? Fluff is good for you.:p.

Merry Holidays People!

12/24/2007, 09:53pm.


	5. Notice

Document Opened: 12/17/2007, 01:19am.

Theme/Prompt: No.053. Sickness.

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////

Sasori glanced over at the brat, who groaned in his sleep. Something seemed off to him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Standing above the blonds bed, he looked down at him and noticed that his face

had a little sweat on it and he didn't look _that _good.

_'Probably a cold or something.' _They were returning from the land of snow

after finishing a retrieval mission.

Deidara's eye slowly opened about half way. "Danna, un."

Sasori sat down on the bed and pulled Deidara close to him. "_Rest._" He whispered

into Deidara's ear, listening to him, his eye slowly closed again, his breath evening out.

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\///////

Authors Note:

This was actually the first one I started working on...A shortened thing to a SasoDei one-shot I was/am working on prior to signing up for the challenge.

Kinda unsure about how this one came out...--.

Happy New Year People! 01/03/2008, 12:21am..


	6. Medicine

Document Opened: 12/20/2007, 11:29pm.

Forgot to mention that these are from table 1.:p.

Theme/Prompt: No. 81. Medicine.

///////\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\

"Just take some of the damn stuff." His patience wearing thinner than usual with his partner.

"No way, un." He was laying on his bed, back facing Sasori.

"Stop being such a brat." This also being his final warning.

"It's disgusting and I don't need it, un." After stating this, he raised his left arm up a little and stuck a tongue out at Sasori.

A few seconds later Sasori surprised Deidara, keeping him pinned down and forcing him to take some of the green stuff.

Deidara glared at him as he went back to work. "I warned you brat."

\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////\\\\\

Authors Note:

It looks a little odd-ish after I had to edit out around 16 words. And think of the green Nyquil stuff.:p.

And another note: My B-day is the 22nd./Saturday..

See you people later! And thanks for the reviews.:3.

12/21/2007, 11:55pm.


	7. Hell's Angel

Document Opened: 01/10/2008, 07:05pm.

Theme/Prompt: No.83. Angel.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hearing a murmur from his partner as he shifted in his sleep, Sasori looked over at Deidara.

His hair was sprawled around him, since he had undone the ponytail earlier. A smile on his face, he looked peaceful. _Almost _angelic.

He shook his head, there was the _almost_. He was more like the seven sins rolled into one. The things he _could _and _had_ made the puppeteer feel, even after he was positive he couldn't.

Giving a final glance at Deidara, a smirk appeared on Sasori's face. If Deidara was any kind of angel, it would be one from hell.

////////\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I think this _could_ have better. Not sure. Any who, I'm working on a fic that stars Deidara and the aforementioned deadly sins. It'll either be one kinda long one-shot or a seven chaptered fic.

Happy New Year people..

Later.01/13/2008, 12:24am.


	8. Art is love

Document Opened: 02/10/2008, 12:23-24am.

Theme/Prompt: No.52. Lust.

///////\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\

"Art is _fleeting_ Danna, un!"

"_True _art is _eternal_ Brat!"

This went back and forth for a few minutes before realizing how close their faces were. Being barely an inch apart, they closed the gap between them.

Both fighting for dominance as they deepened the kiss, the puppet master won as he slowly forced the blond to the ground. Hands were traveling up and down the others back and sides, both earning small moans from the other.

Breaking apart Sasori looked at his partner. "Are you sure?"

"Shut up Danna, un." He pulled the red head down into another kiss.

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////

Finished: 02/10/2008, 01:26am.


	9. Waking up to your voice

Document Opened: 02/10/2008, 12:30am.

Theme/Prompt: No. 70. Confession.

///////\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

If not for the low breathing he would have thought Deidara _dead_. He had been close enough to it when he finally found him earlier.

The person who hired them attempted to get off cheap, not properly informing them of the extra ninja that were stationed there. Almost costing Deidara his life, and he still hadn't managed to tell the blond how he felt yet.

Sasori leaned over the bomber, placing a light kiss on his forehead. "I think I love you brat." He said low enough for the blond only to hear.

A blue eye slowly opened. "..Danna, un."

//////\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Finished: 02/10/2008, 02:45am.


	10. Always knock or at least lock the door

Document Opened: 03/28/2009, 11:15am.

Authors Note:

Hidan is my second favorite Akatsuki member.:3.

Table 1.

Theme/Prompt: 048: Disturbed. I almost feel bad for Hidan.^^.

Warning for implied smex.:p.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\

Hidan had been searching the base for awhile since he had the task of telling the artists they had a mission. 'Where the f*ck are they?' He wondered angrily.

Walking down the hallway he paused after hearing the blond say something from inside his room. "About damn time!" Ready to tell the artist off he grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Holy f*cking Jashin, my eyes!" He shouted and turned to get as far away from there as possible, slamming the door back closed in the process.

"I told you we should have locked the door, un."

///\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

These are fun to write.:D.

Finished: 03/28/2009, 11:41am.


	11. You are my happiness

Document Opened: 03/28/2009, 11:53am.

Theme/Prompt: No. 060. Happiness.

//////\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////

For years he had only ever known three emotions. Anger, impatience and artistic. Then of course _he _entered his life and somewhere along the lines he found that the blond had made him feel things he had not thought himself capable.

Love, lust, protective, worry and above the others happiness. He couldn't explain it himself but despite his harsh demeanor he was happy to have the bomber with him.

The thought of being separated from him didn't even seem right anymore. Of course that didn't mean the sleeping blond whom he had his arms around would have to know that.

////////////\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////

Authors Note:

Yes, artistic is an emotion. Like creative only with artistic you stick to art and not fun new ways to prank and scare .

Finished: 03/38/2009, 12:07pm.


End file.
